Some Day
by UPlover
Summary: It's once again that time in a toy's life that nobody enjoys. Bonnie is going off to college and is donating her toys to Sunnyside. But not all the toys are going together.
1. Chapter 1

It was once again that time no toy looked forward to in their lives.

Bonnie was off to college in a few days and the toys were being donated to Sunnyside Daycare.

That is, all except two were going with the others.

Woody learned a day days ago that he was going back to Andy to be his five year old son's new toy. He was all the most happy to be reunited with the Davis family, but he was being separated from the toys he'd been together with for twenty some years... including Dolly.

Buzz was far from happy when he learned Bonnie was giving him to her little cousin. Jessie hadn't said much since she found out, but he could tell she was very upset.

Bonnie turned in early that night as she spent the entire day packing. This was the cue for the toys to come to life and get out from the cramped box they were in the whole day.

Woody and Buzz got out of their present bags and joined the other toys for what may be their final night together.

"Well, guys, this is it..." Woody started.

"No, don't, Woody. This is not it." Jessie interrupted with his arms crossed.

"Jessie, please, you need to understand..."

"Understand what Buzz, that we may never see each other again?" Jessie said with a look of disdain in her eyes. "What happens now?"

"We move on, Jessie." Woody said trying to start his speech once more. "I know things are different this time, but you guys are going to a place where you'll never stop being played with. And lucky for us, Sunnyside has changed for the better."

"But what about you and Buzz?" Rex asked.

"Buzz and I will be fine. I know we won't be with you, but you never know what may happen. Maybe some day we'll be together again."

The toys agreed that there was a chance. With their luck in the past miracles always happened.

Woody looked over at Dolly who was looking at her feet. The moment she noticed him looking at her, she tried to make a convincing smile.

"Let's make this last night together something to look back on."

"Would you can it, Woody?"

Everyone looked at Jessie who was about to cry at any minute.

"There is nothing good about any of this. You've been saying that all week. Just shut up, shut up!"

The tears finally came. Buzz put a comforting hand on her back, but then ran off, outside to a familiar tree where Jessie spent a lot of time at.

They were all silent once more. They were all feeling how Jessie felt, but didn't want to show it.

"Do what you want tonight, guys. Be back here by six in the morning." Woody said.

The toys looked at one another, confused, but went with whatever their leader said.

"Buzz, spend this last night with Jessie. It will make her feel better. Meet back here at six so we can have a goodbye."

Buzz agreed and the two toys went in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Woody took Dolly to the couch in the living room and made themselves comfortable.

They were both quiet, not knowing what to say to one another. Slowly, Dolly slipped her hand into Woody's and they sat their in the quiet dark listening to the cricket's outside.

"Dolly, I have to tell you something..."

"Oh Woody, please don't..."

"No, this is important. You mean everything to me and you helped me through so much. I really wish I could be coming with you, but I know you'll be fine."

Dolly cuddled with Woody trying to hide the tears. She stared up at the ceiling. That burning question wouldn't leave her mind.

"Woody, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Are we really going to stay together?"

Woody slowly turned to her, never having that question come to his mind.

"It's a dumb question, I know, but how do we know that we're ever going to be together again. What if... what if we meet someone else?"

Woody couldn't help, but admit that she was right. It was just like when Bo was sold. It would be hard being with someone else, but it meant that he was moving on. He waited a long time with Bo which made him feel angry.

"You're right."

"Are you sure? We don't have..."

"No, I want us both to be happy. Do what you want, Dolly."

They hugged each other tightly, finally letting the tears fall from their eyes.

"I love you, Woody." she sniffled.

Woody smoothed her hair. "I love you too." He said trying to hold back the tears.

Woody had been through this stage of a toy's life three times now and this was the hardest. If only they were human, then they could be together forever.

Buzz walked through the grass until he made out the red hair of his cowgirl. He could tell she was crying as her head lay in her knees.

There were to be no tears on their final night together, Buzz thought once he sat down next to her.

"I think we bothered the squirrels when we had our first date here. We raced each other all around the branches until one through an acorn at us."

This made Jessie smile. It was working.

"And then we sat in the grass laughing. And then we were quiet for a long time, staring up at the sky. Then you said something. What did you say again?" Buzz asked trying to get Jessie to talk to him.

She looked up at him with an endearing look. "It had been ten years since we met."

"And then I stared into your eyes."

"And we kissed."

"No."

"No? Yes we did."

"We had a tickle fight."

"No we didn't." Jessie said lightly punching him in the arm.

"Not until now!" Buzz said tickling Jessie around the sides of her stomach as she burst out in laughter. He always knew the right way to cheer her up.

They sat their cuddling one another as they looked up at the bright stars. There was even a full moon out. As much as they didn't want to, this dark sky would be gone by morning.

Jessie blinked away the tears, wanting to leave them for morning. This was her last night for some time with her boyfriend.

They were quiet, which was fine. They were each looking back on old memories. Their favorite memory was doing that Spanish dance a few days after coming to Bonnie's house. That was the last time she ever saw Spanish Buzz, knowing that wasn't the real Buzz who she knew.

Jessie began thinking from there and sat up to make the space toy look at her.

"Will you wait for me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Say some day that we will meet again."

"Jessie..."

"No, I know we will. We have to. There is a chance, there always is. I never gave up hope that some day I would get out of storage and it happened. I don't care if it's twenty years again, but I will wait for you."

She had their foreheads together, looking desperately into his eyes. His answer would make Jessie happier when they had to be separated. And she was the best thing to ever come into his life.

"Yes, Jessie, I will wait for you."

Jessie couldn't help, but have the tears roll down her cheek and she smashed her lips into his.

"I don't want to leave you." she cried into his shoulder.

Buzz's lip quivered as he held her. It had been the best fourteen years together. If only it could have been longer if he worked up the courage to ask her out when they were living with Andy.

"We'll always be together, Jessie. I will be there for you no matter what."

The sun began rising over the houses and each couple awoke.

Dolly and Jessie both nudged their boyfriends and they were all silent.

They were never awake to see the sun come up in the morning. It was a spectacular viewing with so many orange and red colors beaming over the houses.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jessie said to Buzz.

"I've never seen anything more prettier." Woody said putting his arm around Dolly's shoulder.

"You'll always be the sun to me," Buzz said to Jessie. "But you shine the brightest."

"Remember me whenever the sun rises, Woody. We'll always be together during it, no matter what."

Before the couples had to go back to Bonnie's room they shared one last kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The four toys came back into Bonnie's room where all the toys had assembled. Bonnie would wake up in a few hours so they didn't have much time.

Woody and Buzz spent time saying their goodbyes to the toys. This was the first time Mr. Potato Head ever had a warm smile on his face as Woody shook his hand.

Jessie giggled when Mrs. Potato Head squeezed Buzz in a hug and Bullseye constantly licking Woody's face.

Woody got away from the horse and came across Slinky. Slinky was the first friend he ever had. Back in Andy's room the loyal dog looked up to Woody as a friends, rather than just a leader like all the other toys.

"Slink, I want you to be in charge of everyone once you get to Sunnyside."

"Do you really mean it? Slinky asked. He hadn't been in charge in so long.

"This is my thanks for staying friends with me and being the most loyal dog there is."

The old coiled dog smiled and shook the cowboy's hand. "You're welcome, Woody."

Woody felt a hard punch on his arm and turned to see Jessie. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I'm going to miss tormenting my favorite older brother."

Woody gave her a big hug and they stayed that way for the longest time. He was going to miss his energetic whirlwind of a sister.

He kissed her on the head before she crawled into the box with the other toys.

Woody and Buzz were the two remaining toys. They almost forgot that they were going to two separate owners.

"Well, Buzz, it looks like this is it." Woody started.

"We've been through a lot, these past twenty years." Buzz said.

"Yeah, from when you first showed up in that deluded state," Woody snickered at this making Buzz roll his eyes. "And to Al stealing me, and everything at Sunnyside... I can't believe we're going separate ways."

"Yeah, neither can I..."

Woody's eyes grew at what he saw. "Buzz, Buzz Lightyear you are not crying are you?"

Before Buzz could make a sarcastic remark they heard Bonnie twist and turn in her sleep.

"I guess this is goodbye for now."

Buzz held out his hand for Woody to shake.

The cowboy just stared at it and smiled. "Come here, space ranger."

Buzz was taken aback when Woody hugged him, but eventually went with it.

"Thanks for showing me how to fly." Woody said now trying to hold back tears.

They all returned to their places before Bonnie's alarm clock went off. After she got changed and had breakfast it was finally that time.

Bonnie drove to Sunnyside first. Buzz was able to peak his head out from the present and he saw Jessie, looking through the hole in the box.

Buzz could just make out her saying that she loved him.

He did the same thing and waved to her.

And that was the last time they saw each other.

Buzz dipped back into the tissue paper. He couldn't hold them back anymore. The tough space ranger let the tears fall. Things were really changing now and he was alone, the first time in his life, he was alone without his family.


	4. Chapter 4

"... And in conclusion, Mr. Bear is going to give you a lesson on what to do if a part of you is swallowed."

The toys of Daniel's room listened to Woody and turned to Mr. Bear who was going to do an example with a small car that was able to come apart when played with.

Woody looked on from afar, wanting to take the time to stare out the window.

Had it really already been a year since he was given to Daniel on his fifth birthday.

Daniel was a great kid. He and Andy were alike in so many ways. Of course, Woody was the favorite, not that the other toys minded.

Woody missed his family. He got along with everyone here, but it wasn't the same. He almost missed getting into disagreements with Mr. Potato Head and scuffles with Jessie. Nobody wanted to pick up a fight here, not that he wanted that.

He turned around when he heard Daniel's toys laughing as the car overreacted when Mr. Bear had one of his wheels in his mouth.

And would sometimes come up and play with Daniel when he got home from work. He loved that, missing Andy through the years he was with Bonnie. Andy turned out to be a wonderful father. He was proud of him because his father had to die when he was so young.

Woody sighed and stared out the window once more. Everything was perfect.

Every toy was supposed to be happy when they knew their life was where they wanted it to be, but Woody wanted this new life to be with his family.

How was Dolly? Daniel didn't own and female toys. He didn't have a sister like Andy. It was making it hard for him to move on. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

"That was such a great seminar you put together, Woody." A sailor toy named Smithy said to Woody.

Smithy was Woody's closest friend in Daniel's room. They shared almost a similar relationship like how he was friend';s with Buzz. But it didn't feel right calling him his best friend. He and Woody both bonded wen they were given to Daniel as presents.

"Thanks, Smithy."

"Is something wrong?" Smithy asked.

"It's nothing. It's just been a year since I left my friends."

"I'm here to talk if you need to, Woody. Want to watch Speeder and I race each other?"

This made Woody smile. He never missed out on the races between toys. "Sure."

He had to enjoy the time with his new family while it lasted because time could be cut short as he learned throughout the years.


	5. Chapter 5

"Prepare for emergency landing, cadet. The meteors are coming at us with full force!" Jimmy said as Buzz.

"I know what to do, duck in cover, Captain Buzz!" Sarah said holding up the astronaut action figure.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hold on to your feet!"

"The two kids acted as if their space ship was turning over through the imaginary meteors. Then they landed the two toys safely on the ground.

"Well done, cadet. Great landing. That's the best..."

"Jimmy, Sarah!" Their mother called out interrupting their game. "Time for lunch!"

The two siblings left the room and the toys came to life.

"I can't get over the way their imaginations work. That was almost too real."

Natalie was a new space toy that was released a little over a year ago. She was able to remove her helmet and wore a Velcro space suit around her slender body.

Buzz watched her brown hair flip when it released from her helmet.

"Excellent work by the way, Natalie." Buzz said to her.

"Why thank you, Buzz. You're not a bad space ranger yourself."

When they first met last year they talked for almost a whole night about the world of space. Buzz never talked about space so much in his life.

"You really know a lot about space. I'm impressed."

"Not as much as you, Buzz. I mean you had your own TV show, so you know more than me."

The two toys heard the kids leave with their mother. They were going out to get ice cream.

"What do you want to do until they get back?" Buzz asked.

"I have an idea. We could watch TV."

"Sure, we could see if that show of ours is on. Sometimes it's on at different times..."

Before Buzz knew it, Natalie threw her lips against his. Buzz's heart started pounding when she put their foreheads together.

"You are so good to me, Buzz. I love you."

Buzz backed away, a scared look in his eyes. Natalie just kissed him. She loved him? How did he feel? He had grown closer to her throughout the year and he thought they were becoming closer friends.

"Buzz, are you alright?" Natalie asked reaching out to him.

Buzz ran away to be alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell ran and all the kids ran out for recess.

Jessie stood up with Mrs. Potato Head who were being played with together by two sweet girls.

"Aren't they just the sweetest things? I always love when those two play with us. What do you think they'll grow up to be?"

Jessie eyed the window, having the question fly through her ears.

"Oh, Jessie, it's been a year, I know. I miss them too."

"Do you think he's happy where he is? What if his owner isn't treating him right?" Jessie said feeling tears creep into her eyes.

Mrs. Potato Head put a comforting arm around the doll's shoulder. "Oh, Jessie, I wish I could answer your questions. Maybe he's thinking the same things at this very moment."

The toy's of Sunnyside split into their groups and talked about their playtimes. The day care was a better place than it was a decade ago. They had little parties every night and they all bonded together. Life couldn't get any better at the daycare.

Never again will she go through an abandonment again. But, the feeling of a crushed heart would never leave her.

Jessie wandered off to find Dolly, needing to talk to her.

"Have I ever told you what pretty eyes you have?" G.I. Joe asked Dolly.

"Since the day we met."

A year ago when they came to Sunnyside, Dolly met up with her old boyfriends from her the owner she lived with before Bonnie. At first she was hesitant to get back together with him, but she and Woody agrred that it was alright.

"Did you enjoy playtime today?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's not often when they play with us together. Kids have the most amazing imaginations." Dolly said.

"But the bell rang at the worst time. Maybe we can make up for it now?"

Jessie came right when G.I. Joe kissed Dolly. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

Dolly heard the slight gasp and turned to see the shocked cowgirl. "Jessie, is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just... I was distracted."

She quickly walked back the way she came. Was Dolly actually getting into another relationship? They'd been close ever since they came last summer. Woody said she could date other toys, but she didn't think Dolly actually would.

"Hello, Jessie." Eli, the stuffed elephant greeted.

"Hello, Eli." A smile instantly came to Jessie's face.

"You look down. Do you miss your friends?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I really wish they could be here with us. I'll never forget any of those adventures we've had together."

Eli showed his big smile that showed all his teeth. "I have a trick up my sleeve that will make you feel better."

The stuffed elephant picked up a small ball, a clock, and took his hat off. He started juggling, but it ended up as a mess. He threw the ball too high up and tripped over a marble.

The block landed on his soft body. His hate landed on his head. There was a pause until he whipped off his hat. "Tadah!"

Jessie was almost rolling around on the ground. "Thank you, Eli, you always know how to make me feel better."

She gave the end of his arm a tight squeeze. The elephant tipped his hat to the cowgirl and left.

"Looks like you and Eli are becoming close, Jessie,"

Jessie turned around to see Barbie. Her smile faded when she realised the way she was acting.

Eli was a toy who arrived at the day care right when they came. He loved making others happy. Jessie became close friends with him, just like Buzz.

"We're just friends." Jessie said in a nervous way.

"That's what you always said with, Buzz." Barbie pointed out putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jessie looked at her feet and held herself. "Barbie, I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Give it time, Jessie. I know you miss Buzz. But, do you really think you;re going to see one another again?"

Jessie hated these conversations. This wasn't good for herself. She should give this some time. But how much time? She wasted ten years before admitting her feelings to Buzz. It was both their faults, not knowing how to talk to one another.

"See it Eli likes you, Jessie. Nobody wants to see you like this forever. I want you to be happy. Don't you?" Barbie asked.

The bell rang for all the kids to come inside. She just needed to give this thought some time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Buzz, Buzz, where are you?"

The space ranger didn't want to be found, but Natalie found him through the space of the pillow.

"What's the matter, Buzz? Did I do something wrong?" Natalie asked

"Why did you kiss me?" Buzz asked.

"Because I really like you. Sorry, I thought you shared the same feelings."

They both sat there in silence. Natalie noticed how Buzz's eyes kept darting around the space in the pillow.

"Was there someone else before me, Buzz?"

"Yes."

"What was her name?" Natalie asked.

"Jessie. She was a cowgirl doll."

"What was she like?"

Buzz smiled from just thinking about the memories. "She was so energetic that she could be a whirlwind. And she had a beautiful hair full of red yarn. She had courage like no other."

Natalie noticed his smile fade. "I just wish I could hear her voice one more time."

Natalie leaned in closer to the space ranger so she could put a comforting hand down. "Do you really think you're going to see her again?"

That question again. It wasn't possible for them to meet again, but Jessie was persistent that they would.

"There's a chance that we may."

She rubbed his hand smoothly along his face. Buzz stared into her eyes. They almost resembled Jessie's captivating eyes.

"You need to learn to let go of the past, Buzz. You may not see her for ten years. Where would you both be by then? She could have already fallen in love with someone else."

"No, we promised." Buzz said tersely.

"When are promises actually kept?"

Buzz didn't answer. Buzz had promised her that they would be together forever. Did Jessie remember that promise?"

"Please, Buzz, just let go of the past."

Natalie turned his head to face her. She slowly kissed him once more and this time, Buzz didn't stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

That moment finally came.

Woody climbed out from the donations box. Dolly stood below him with her arms out. "It's so good to see you, Dolly."

He picked her up into his arms and spun her around.

"Oh, Woody, I've missed you."

That didn't sound like Dolly.

He pulled away and saw that it was Bo.

"Woody, you didn't wait for me."

"You were shattered. I thought you were dead." Woody said feeling his head swirl around.

"I thought you love me, only me, Woody."

"I did, Bo, but Dolly, she..."

In the distance he saw the purple haired doll walking off with someone else.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Woody... you've shattered my heart..."

The porcelain doll shattered in his arms and Woody yelled out in grief as the world shriveled up around him.

The cowboy awoke with a grasp. He looked all around and made sure he was in Daniel's room.

It was now five years since he was separated from Dolly. What if she really was with someone else?

And Bo. He had been thinking a lot about her lately. He knew there was no way for her to come back, but what if she really was upset with him. She had waited for him, but she broke before he could even hold her once more.

Woody had been along all this time. Daniel was now ten years old. He still loved playing with his toys more then ever. The time was going to come soon when he'd stop playing with all his toys. It was when Andy started middle school, that he began playing with them less.

Where would Woody go then?

Into the attic, or taken to Sunnyside?

And if he were taken to Sunnyside would Dolly still be there.

Woody hopped off the bed and jumped on the windowsill. He quietly lifted it up and looked out into the darkness.

"Woody, what are you doing?" Smithy asked.

He turned to the toy who had become close friends with. "Smithy, I'm leaving you with a very important task. I want you to be in charge."

"In charge? But, what about you? Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't feel right being here anymore."

"Don't say that, Woody. I know you've been going through a hard time lately, but running away isn't how to solve problems. Can't you stay?"

Woody looked at his boots. This thought had been on his mind forever. Running away felt as if it were the best option right now.

"I'm sorry, Smithy. Please, take care of everyone."

"Where are you going to go, Woody."

"I don't know, Smithy. Good bye."

And with that the cowboy disappeared into the dark night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Buzz, I need to talk to you." Natalie said to Buzz who slightly jumped upon hearing her voice. She'd hadn't been out of the toy box all week.

"I wish Jimmy could play with you more, so you wouldn't have to stay in the toy box all day." Buzz said to her as they walked to sit by the window.

Natalie rested her head on Buzz's shoulder. The space ranger was fixated on the leaves changing colors. He was too deep in thought to notice Natalie sigh. The thought of he and Jessie sitting together made him smile.

"Sarah wants to sell me in a yard sale on Saturday."

This disrupted Buzz's thoughts. "But, Sarah is still young..."

"No, she's not. She's thirteen and she doesn't have any interest for toys anymore. How haven't you noticed?" Natalie asked in almost an insulting way.

"I guess I haven't noticed."

She justed stared into his eyes looking disgruntled. "You don't love me like you used to."

"Natalie..."

Buzz stared at her to the trees. The red coloring reminded him of Jessie's long, soft hair.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Natalie turned the space toy to look at her. "I need to ask you a favor, Buzz. If you love me, you'll do it."

"What is it?"

"I want you to runaway with me." she said.

Buzz stared at her. "Why?"

"Think about it, Buzz. We could be together forever with no owners to interrupt out life. Just you and ma."

Buzz had no idea what to say to her. What if this were Jessie? Would he say yes to her?

"We're toys. The job of a toy is..."

"Being there for them when they need us. They only need us for a short amount of time until they push us aside like we're nothing. I want to have a real life."

A real life? He felt as if he was already living a life. A kids imagination was everything to a toy. They could be anything they wanted to be.

"I'll give you some time to think. Tell me tomorrow so we'll have time to leave before Saturday morning." Natalie said leaving Buzz in his jumbled thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

"I could look at those stars all night, but you're prettier then them any day." G.I. Joe said as he poked Dolly in the nose.

Dolly giggled, but her smile vanished.

"What's with that frown, little lady. You've been doing that a lot lately."

Joe hugged her tightly before she could answer.

Dolly just kept staring at the stars. Five years ago she and Woody enjoyed their final night together. She missed how they'd just talk with one another.

"I've missed my family."

Joe nuzzled his head against hers. "I'm sure they miss you too, Doll. But, you know everyone is always together when they're looking at the stars or watching the sun come up."

"That's what Woody would say to me."

"Woody?"

"He was on of Bonnie's toys. She sold him back to Andy when we came to Sunnyside."

"Was he a close friend?"

"Oh, yes. We'd spend countless nights together talking or star gazing..."

"Dolly," Joe interrupted. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Were you dating him?"

"Yes. I don't know if..."

"You were with someone else when I told you to wait for me?"

"Joe, I didn't know if we'd actually meet again..."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Well... yes, Joe, I still am. We agreed that we could see others if we wanted to."

They were both quiet. Dolly hated the silence. She went back to laying against his arm.

"I said I'd wait for you. Don't you know when a soldier keeps his promise, he means it?" Joe said to her.

"But, Joe, you're just a toy, remember?"

He looked at her with the most disgraced look ever.

He stood up without warning. "We're done."

"Joe, you're overreacting!" Dolly yelled standing up with him.

He stopped and stood over her. She forgot how much taller he was then her. "I waited for you. How could anyone love a two time liar like you?"

Dolly was left alone. Was that true? She thought she'd never see Joe again when they were separated. She felt a difference when she was with Woody. It was almost like she made herself get back into this relationship as soon as she came to Sunnyside. If she met back up with Joe then there was a chance she could meet back up with Wood.

But would they have the same feelings like they used to?

She slumped to the ground.

Everything has been so confusing since they came here. What was she going to do now?

Dolly looked at the stars once more and pressed her hand against the window. Woody was out there somewhere either waiting for her or he was with someone else. Deep inside she wished that they said to wait for one another.

"Dolly?" Came the voice of Jessie.

The little doll hadn't realized that she was crying when the cowgirl bent down to her.

"I heard what happened."

Dolly collapsed in Jessie's arms. She felt her hand move up and down on her back.

"You know he's wrong right?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know. I never said that I'd wait for him."

After a moment of silence, Dolly stood up. "It doesn't feel right being here anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Woody."

"No, Dolly don't let him stoop to your level. It's not worth trying to find Woody. What if he's in a different place."

"Don't you want to find Buzz?"

Jessie's heart throbbed. "Yes. But, I don't know where he is. We're safe here. I know everything isn't okay, but this is the only place you have. You have your family here. We need you. Woody would want you to stay."

Dolly could feel her heart breaking as she replayed the scene in her head. She hadn't been happy with Joe these past few years. He would never give her any space while Woody did. He actually made her believe in herself.

"Okay."

"Come on, Mrs. Potato Head and Barbie were having a girl's night. I think that will make you feel better."

As they kept walking a smile came to Dolly's face. "You have to admit that he was being a bit of a drama queen."

They both began laughing. "I couldn't agree more."


	11. Chapter 11

It was when everyone was asleep, Buzz sneaked out from the house.

He had to leave. There was no point in staying or leaving with Natalie. Buzz needed to be with Jessie.

Buzz hadn't seen Jessie for five years now. There were so many scenarios that could have happened. Every day he could almost feel her emotions. She missed him and needed Buzz by her side.

What would she say about his relationship with Natalie? He didn't have to tell her, but he couldn't lie to her. She always knew when he was lying. What if Jessie asked if he loved Natalie? Buzz knew he didn't love her, but it was all so complicated.

The moon was full that night.

It almost looked as if it were following him. He always wondered why the moon did that. Buzz hardly ever walked on his own during the night. For that matter, not even in the day time.

It was interesting. The world was really big.

Where was he going to go? He was going to spend his life having to hide all the time. If he knew where he was then he could go to Sunnyside.

He should have said to Jessie, that last night they were together, they should leave together. They'd run to a solitary place where they could be alone forever.

But, that's a toy taking the easy way out. Toys were meant to be played with and that was that.

Why was he out here?

Why was he doing this?

This was insane.

He didn't know how to live a life on his own.

Finally he noticed someone up ahead.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

"Woody?"

"Buzz?"

The toys stared at one another trying to gather their thoughts together. They finally shook one anothers hands. They hadn't seen each other in so long.

"What are you doing out here?" Buzz asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, space ranger. Out for a midnight stroll?" Woody asked.

Buzz looked to his feet. "I'm running away."

Woody wasabout to berate him, but stopped. "Me too."

"I've been seeing someone else. She wants me to go away with her, never to be owned by a kid again."

"Do you love her?"

Buzz shrugged.

"If you did then you wouldn't be out here on your own."

"I need to find Jessie, Woody. That's why I'm out here."

"She's out there somewhere, but you need to wait."

"I can't wait any longer. I need to tell her how much I love her. I wasn't supposed to have fallen in love again. She's being sold in a yardsale tomorrow and she expects me to go with her."

Woody put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Buzz, let her go. I kow everything seems really hard right now, but with more time maybe you and Jessie will meet up."

Buzz smiled, letting that advice sink into his chest.

"Aren't you enjoying your life back with Andy?" Buzz asked.

Woody let out a long sigh. "It's not the same."

"Are there other toys?"

"Yes?"

"Do they treat you unfairly?"

"No, they're like family. And I'm their leader."

"Is it Andy's kid?"

"No, he's great. He's just like Andy."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm alone."

Now Buzz understood. This is the first time he was split up from his family. He wanted Dolly.

"We're still all here in spirit, Woody. Go back home."

"There's nothing there."

"What's out here?"

"A big world."

"The world is no place for a toy to be alone. Lonliness is not what you want."

Woody still wasn't convinced. It wasn't the loneliness that was truly bothering him. "What if we're put in the attic instead of going to Sunnyside?"

"Don't you think that, Woody. That isn't now."

Both toys agreed and they shook hands. They parted ways not knowing when the next time they'd see each other would be. All they knew was that they were brought together for a reason.

Woody jumped on the windowsill only to hold off for a moment.

"It's true, he's gone. Woody left last night." Smithy said with clear worry in his voice.

"Why didn't you try and stop him?"

"I couldn't, he didn't say where he was going."

"What are we going to do now?"

"You can stop worrying."

Daniel's toys bounced around Woody. They were so happy to have him back. How could he have left? His job was to look after his family.

"Sorry, Smithy. I won't ever leave like that again."

"Glad to hear it, cowboy."

Buzz peaked into the windowsill and saw it was all clear.

"Buzz, where have you been? I was worried." Natalie said throwing herself into his arms.

"I was just thinking."

"You got back just in time. We need to..."

"No, Natalie. I'm not going with you."

She looked at him with a disgraced look. "Why?"

"Because, I love Jessie."

"She's gone. You can't..."

"It doesn't mean I'll never see her again. I'm staying here."

Natalie was enraged, but accepted. "Fine. Suit yourself." She said walking passed him.

"Natalie, you need to go to that yard sale."

"Why?"

"Out there is a big empty world. No place for a toy. You'll be happier if you sell yourself. Please, for me."

Natalie stood surprised. She no longer looked angry.

She agreed and Sarah came to take her away.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy opened up his sons forgotten toy chest. The first thing he caught sight of was the old cowboy doll.

Woody was still in good condition. His voice box was slowly beginning to malfunction the more the years went on, but that didn't mean he couldn't be played with still.

His son was thirteen years old now. He was old enought to cast his toys aside now. Time went by so fast. First he was a little boy like Daniel, and now he was an adult. There were days when he wanted to be a kid again and have adventures with Woody. He wouldn't give up the memories he'd made over the years with his family.

"What do you think, Woody? Time for a new home?"

Woody was place in a box along with Smithy and a few others toys. Andy and his wife were getting rid of old things and giving them to charity.

"Are we getting new owners?" Smithy asked Woody.

"I guess we are." Woody said almost with a sad tone. He was overjoyed to on to another family, but that meant he was never going to return to his family.

Andy placed them in the car and drove off. None of them got out of the box to check where they were heading. All Woody could think about was being seperated from Andy once more. Unless Daniel had a kid it may be the last time he'd ever be with Andy. Owners would come and go as he learned decades ago. Moving on was the best thing there was.

"I'm donating these toys." They all heard Andy say.

The box opened and a woman peaked her head inside. "I'm sure the kids will love them."

The woman had on a familiar outfit. It was a greenish vest. He knew he'd seen that before.

They were takens into a room filled with familiar sound of children playing with toys.

Were they...

The bell rang and the children ran outside.

As soon as it was quiet, Woody opened the box.

"New toy's!" The Jack-in-the-Box exclaimed.

They were at Sunnyside! Woody wanted to thank Andy so much for giving him this place as his new home.

Slinky was the first to greet his old friend along with Rex. Woody never felt this overjoyed to see anybody in his life. Hamm and Potato Head greeted him with smiles and hugs, a first. They really missed someone to nag them.

"Woody."

There in front of him stood Dolly. She was happy, but she looked as if she had dreadful news behind her eyes.

Woody bent down to her and took her hands. "Hello, Dolly."

"I didn't think we would see each other again, but we are. It's a miracle."

"Dolly, do you still love me?" Woody asked concerned about the worried look in her eyes.

"Oh, Woody, I was with someone else, but it was not like you and I. Please, don't be mad, Woody."

"I'm not mad. We gave one another permission to be with others. Nobody came my way. I've thought about you since the day we were seperated."

"Me too."

With that their lips touched, performing a soft kiss they missed so much.

Woody felt a tap on his shoulder.

The second Woody got up Jessie punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, I've been gone for eight years and that's how you great me?"

"What, I missed me brother."

Woody grinned giving Jessie and hug. The rambunctious cowgirl hadn't changed.

"Woody, do you know anything about Buzz?" she asked.

It was only three years ago when they met out of the blue. "I saw him once, Jess. Years ago, but he was doing well."

"Was he with anyone?"

Woody gulped. Should he tell the truth.

"N-No..."

"Woody, please, I need the truth."

"Yes, but Buzz was talking about ending he relationship."

Ending the relationship? What did that mean? Jessie didn't want to ask feeling that she was going to be sorry if she heard the answer.

Jessie's eyes fell to the floor. He promised her. But, it was impossible if they ever met up again.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, I wish I could tell you more."

Jessie looked out the window. Buzz was trying to tell her that night how impossible the chances were that they'd ever meet again. She wouldn't have it, being persistant.

Jessie looked at Eli who was entertaining the new toys. Her heart fluttered whenever she was around him.

The cowgirl wasn't going to give up hope.

If Woody were here then Buzz would find his way to her.


	13. Chapter 13

It hardly felt like a lot of time went by, but it was now two years that Woody had been reunited with his family.

Jessie sat alone on the shelf. The toys were having a party for the new toys that showed up today. She felt too sad to have fun. For the past ten years she remained positive that she'd see Buzz again. That wait was impossible to believe in.

All day memories went through her head. She wanted to lay against his shoulder and feel him breathe against her neck.

Jessie had to move on.

She got off the shelf to go join the party. It would take her mind off everything.

Jessie spotted Eli.

If she wanted to move on then she needed to tell Eli how she felt.

Elie was doing a dance. That was his passion. He liked making everyone smile. He ended his routine by doing a split and throwing his hat into the air.

"Did you like my dance, Jessie?" The stuffed elephant asked when he noticed Jessie clapping.

"Oh, Eli, you always know how to make me smile." She answered before heaving a heavy sigh.

"What's bothering you, Jessie?" he asked. He came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

Jessie placed her hand on his. "Eli, I have to ask you something."

"Ask me anything, Jessie."

This was it. It took ten years to tell him her feelings. It was now or never. "Eli..."

"Eli, Pricklepants is putting on Romeo and Juliet again! You have to come watch."

It was Ella. Another stuffed elephant who arrived a few weeks ago.

"In a minute, Ella." Eli smiled so big when he said her name. How come her never did that with Jessie?

"Jessie, what's the matter?"

"You and Ella?" Jessie asked so brokenly.

"Yes, she is so nice and... oh..."

"It's fine." Jessie said with a lump in her throat.

"Jessie, i'm really sorry." He tried to grab her shoulder.

"No, Eli, I'm fine." Jessie just wanted to be alone.

"I'll always be your friend, Jessie. I promise you that."

Jessie ran back to the shelf where she finally released her tears. How could she be so stupid? She spent the last two years living in questions, barely enjoying life.

Buzz wasn't coming back.

Jessie always lived with her hopes up, expecting things that would never happen. All her owners gave her away. They didn't want her, nobody did. These children at the daycare were here one day then gone the next. They didn't care about her like a real owner does.

She couldn't live this life anymore.

Jessie was only a doll, she wasn't real.

Jessie pressed her hand against the window which clocked her from the dark night sky.

She had to leave.

"Jessie?"

That voice. It couldn't have been.

Slowly, Jessie turned around.

"Buzz."

It had to be a dream. This was how her dream would start off, but it turned out to be him.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes."

She was afraid to approach him, so Buzz did.

He touched her face.

"I can't believe you're here."

"They dropped me off at the end of the day. Oh, Jessie, it's been so long."

Before she could believe that it was really him, she felt his hand and then his face too.

"Oh, Buzz!"

They hugged one another. They stayed like this for the longest time taking in one anothers embrace. Their world stopped. This was how it always was. But, they couldn't enjoy the moment because their thoughts plagued them.

"Jessie, I need to tell you something."

"Woody told me."

"Oh, he did."

They were quiet. It was rare whenever they had a quiet moments. It had been ten years. Things changed in ten years. Even in the toy world. The world was always such a different place to live in.

"I fell in love too, but it never worked out."

"I was never in love with her."

Jessie felt relief. "I'm sorry."

Buzz took her hands, something that made Jessie's heart fly. "I never stopped thinking about you. You were on my mind every single day of the ten years we weren't together. I don't think I could ever leave you again."

"Me neither." Jessie said as her eyes filled with tears.

"And now we're together." Buzz said to her.

"Forever more."

They lay their forheads together.

"Are you mad at me, Buzz?" Jessie had to ask.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I went against my own promise."

"We couldn't have known what would happen, Jessie. I'm not mad at you."

She didn't want this moment to end. Jessie could sit and cuddle with Buzz for the longest time. This moment still didn't fel real to her. Ten yeas ago they were sitting under Bonnie's tree reliving the moments. Never did they think they'd reunite.

There were times when the impossible was possible.

"Jessie?"

"Yes?"

"... Never mind."

"Your tongue getting tripped up again, space ranger?" Jessie said with a sly smile.

"No, it's too insane."

"Come on, tell me."

Buzz looked seep into her eyes. "Since we're together and we can't go anywhere, would you like to marry me?"

Jessie smiled so big swearing that her heart may have skipped a beat. She threw herself into his arms covering him in kisses.

"I like how our new life is turning out." Jessie said.

"Me too." he said as the couple stared out at the full moon.

Ten years ago they said some day they'd be together again. The toys hope brought them together once more.


End file.
